Interstellar Spaceship Names
Interstellar Spaceship Names A * Acinonyx a class of frigates - Scott Westerfeld’s The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds * Alphard – Hal Clement’s Cycle of Fire * Andromeda Ascendant - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Argonos - a Generation Ship in Richard Paul Russo's Ship of Fools * Ark of the Covenant – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * Asgard (formerly the Einstein) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Starman Jones * Assimilator's Claws - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant * Auriga - Alien: Resurrection 1997 film B * Balance of Judgment - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Baramundi - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Battlestar Galactica - Battlestar Galactica (1978) & 2003 remake * Bellerophon - Forbidden Planet * Betty - Alien: Resurrection * Big Dog generation ship - Starship by Brian W. Aldiss) * The Black Cockatoo – Samuel R. Delaney’s Nova * Black Star - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Blessed - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Bloodstorm - Andy Heizeler's "The Grand Illusion: A Dean The Space Rogue Tale," Raygun Revival, Issue 55, December 2009 text * Blue Midget - Red Dwarf television series * Bounty - Kristine Katherine Rusch's Diving the Wreck, brief reference * Brittania, Z9M9Z, Dauntless - E. E. Smith's Lensman series C * C-57D - Forbidden Planet 1956 film * Caltasp Princess - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background * HMS Camden Lock - TV Series Hyperdrive 2007 * Canopus – “A Walk in the Dark,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s collection Reach for Tomorrow * Chancellor - Don D'Ammassa's novel Narcissus * Cleaver - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues, p. 218 * Coal Sack - Andre Norton's novel Moon of Three Rings * Columbia - "Ship Happens" episode of Eureka * TCS Concordia - Wing Commander computer game * Corisande - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Court Jester – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Creator - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * USS Cygnus - The Black Hole D * Damnthing - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking, brief reference * Dampier - Alan Dean Foster's novel Quofum * Davis - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues, p. 207 * Dawnforce - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * Death of Sophonista - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * DeGaulle - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Dentless - Randall Garrett's "Backstage Lensman" parody * Dessalines - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Devastator (warship) - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background * Dever's Ark - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale * Djanggawul - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Don Quixote - Larry Niven and Edward M. Lerner's novel Destroyer of Worlds, Ringworld universe * Dora ''- Robert Heinlein's '''The Number of the Beast' * CNV 301 Dreadnaught - I-War (Independence War) * Dragon Zephyr - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale * Drunkard’s Walk – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s short story collection Neutron Star E * Earth's Hope - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think, p. 190 * Elizabeth Regina - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Starman Jones, brief reference * Elysium - Pandorum 2009 film * Envoy of Peace – Eleanor Arnason’s novel Ring of Swords * Enterprise - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking * Enterprise - Star Trek universe * Excalibur – Arthur C. Clarke’s novel The Songs of Distant Earth * Exile Prince - Richard Paul Russo's novel The Rosetta Codex * Explorer – “A Relic of Empire,” a short story in Larry Niven’s short stoty collection Neutron Star F * Faithful - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Far Star - Isaac Asimov's Foundation's Edge and Foundation and Earth * Feather Serpent - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale * Flame Mountain - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale * Fleetwing - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Flying Cloud - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars G * Galactic Survey Ship S9000 - Arthur C. Clarke's short story "Rescue Party" in his collection Reach for Tommorrow * Gansas – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Gantrithor - StarCraft * Gay Deceiver - Robert Heinlein's novel The Number of the Beast * Geboraa - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Bow Down to Nul * Gemini 12 - Lost in Space pilot for the 1965-1967 television series * Golden Circle – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Golden Flyer - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars and "The Horn of Time the Hunter," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * Golden Voyage – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s collection Neutron Star * Gothlauth - Crest of the Stars * Grantham - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind H * Hallowed - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Heart of Gold - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Heinlein – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Helen of Troy - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Hideyoshi - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * High Barbaree - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Hightail – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Hirondelle - "Galactic North," a short story in Alastair Reynolds' collection Galactic North * Holy - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Hunter Gratzner - Pitch Black movie I * Imhotep – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Isabella – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Iwo Jima – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs J * Jaccavrie – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Jacob's Ladder - Elizabeth Bear's novel Chill * James A. Eastland - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Jean Christophe - Richard A. Lupoff's Space War Blues * Jenny Lind - Robert Sheckley's short story "A Supplicant in Space," in the collection The Best of Galaxy, Volume II * Jupiter 2 - Lost in Space 1965-1967 television series, 1998 film K * Karamojo – Mike Brotherton’s novel Star Dragon * The Kestrel - Richard Paul Russo's novel The Rosetta Codex L * Lamia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking * Lazy Eight I – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight II – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight III – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lensman – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Leonora Christine - novel Tau Zero by Poul Anderson * LEXX - a living spaceship Lexx television series * Ley - Mack Reynolds' novel Planetary Agent X * Liberator, Scorpio, and London - Blake's 7 television series * Long Shot – “At the Core,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Lydis - Andre Norton's novel Moon of Three Rings * Lynx - Scott Westerfeld’s novels The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds M * SDF-1 Macross - The Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Robotech television series * Magellan - novel The Songs of Distant Earth by Arthur C. Clarke * Makt – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s collection Beyond the Beyond * U.E.S.C. Marathon - Marathon computer game * Marustopes – Brian Aldiss’ novel The Dark Light Years * Massive - Invader Zim * Mayflower II - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant * MengTian - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Mercury - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's Variable Star * Millennium Falcon - Star Wars universe * Minerva ''- Robert Heinlein's '''The Number of the Beast' * Moshe Peretz – Poul Anderson’s novel Firetime * Nadesico ND-001, Cosmos ND-002, Kakitsubata ND-003, Shakuyaku ND-004 - Martian Successor Nadesico N * New Frontiers - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Methuselah's Children * New Making - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * Nightingale (hospital ship) - "Nightingale," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Nimbus - Futurama The Futurama Encycolpedia entry * Nobody's Business - Kristine Katherine Rusch's novel Diving the Wreck * Normandy Beach ''- Robert Heinlein's * ''Nostromo - Alien 1979 film O * U.S.S. Oklahoma - Outer Space Astronauts Syfy television series * Our Lady - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Outlaw Star - XGP15A-II, Outlaw Star P * USS Palamino - The Black Hole 1979 film * Pax Magellanic - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda television series * Pedagogue - Mack Reynolds' novel The Rival Rigelains * Persephone - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Phaeton - Virtuality Summer 2009 television series * Planet Express Ship - Futurama anaimated televsiion series * Pregnant Banana – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star brief reference * Princess Karen - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto," a short story in William F. Nolan's collection A Wilderness of Stars * Prohorus - Raymond E. Jones and Lester Del Rey's Weeping May Tarry * X-303 Prometheus - Stargate SG-1 * NSEA Protector - Galaxy Quest Q * Queen Flavia - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference R * Raven - Poul Anderson's "Kyrie," a short story in Joseph Elder's collection The Farthest Reaches * Realta - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind * Red Dwarf - Red Dwarf 1988 television series * Redeemed - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Righteous - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Rurik - Poul Anderson's "The High Ones," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * TFCT Rodger Young troop transport - Starship Troopers S * Sacred - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Sainted - John Scalzi's The God Engines * Sandra Voi - "Glacial," a short story in Alastair Reynold's collection Galactic North, part of the Revelation Space universe * Santaerno - Donald Kinsbury's Psychohistorical Crisis (set in Asimov's Foundation universe), p. 94 * S.S. Schirra - Mack Reynolds' Amazon Planet * Scorpio - Charles Huntington's Nightmare on Vega 3 * The Seeker - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's Diving the Wreck * Serenity - Firefly television series * Sheffield - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's Variable Star * Sierra Nevada – Poul Anderson’s Firetime, brief reference * Skydiver, several short stories and novels by Larry Niven: Long Shot (also in Ringworld), Slower Than Infinity, Drunkard's Walk, Hobo Kelly - Crashlander * Slower Than Infinity – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s collection Neutron Star * Various Skylark''s - E. E. Smith's '''Skylark' series * Sleipnir - (TSNX (Terran Space Navy) Cruiser) in "The Shadow of Space," a short story in Philip Jose Farmer's Down in the Black Gang * Sol Bianca - Sol Bianca anime * Solar Queen - Solar Queen series of novels by Andre Norton * Spaceball One - Spaceballs 1987 film * Space Beagle - A. E. van Vogt's The Voyage of the Space Beagle * Space Cruiser Yonuar – “Day of Burning,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Space King (possible reference to the 1940s-1950s radio and television series?) - Kristine Kathryn Rusch's Diving the Wreck * Space Probe 6 - Charles Huntington's Nightmare on Vega 3 * Space Scourge - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Spawn of Dagon - Don D'Ammassa's Narcissus * Spartacus - Independence War Deluxe Edition * Starbug - Red Dwarf * Starship Titanic - Starship Titanic and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Streaker - David Brin's Startide Rising * Sulaco - Aliens film * Survey Ship S9000 – “Rescue Party,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s Reach for Tomorrow T * Talyn - Farscape * The Sword of the Prophet – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * TARDIS - an unconventional time/space vessel, Doctor Who * TCS Tiger's Claw - Wing Commander * The Titan & the Valkyrie - Titan A.E. * Tours- Robert Heinlein's * The Traitor’s Claw – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Traveler - Brenda Cooper's novel Reading the Wind * Triple G. – “Sucker Bait,” a short story in Isaac Asimov’s collection The Martian Way and Other Stories V * Valley Forge ''- Robert Heinlein's * ''Vanguard - Generation Ship, Orphans of the Sky by Robert A. Heinlein * Venturer - Laurence James' novel Backflash * The Viking's Gift - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference * Vindex - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking, brief reference U * Under New Ownership - Independence War (aka I-War) * Unicorn Garden - Norman Spinrad's The Void Captain's Tale W * Wanderer - Michael Merriam's "Doors Through Places You Live," Raygun Revival, Issue 55, December 2009 text * Wardben - James McKimmey's "The Inspector," a short story in Joseph Elder's collection The Farthest Reaches * Whorl of the Long Sun Generation Ship - Gene Wolfe's The Book of the New Sun * WuDing - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s Haze X * X'Klennu - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 * X'Ktau - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 Y * Yamato - Space Battleship Yamato * Ypress ''- Robert Heinlein's Z * ''Zemlya - Philip Jose Farmer's Tongues of the Moon